Part 1 Hatred
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Hatred was the word that burnt deep inside of him, it consumed his way of life and everything around him.


This will be Part 1 Hatred of a Oneshot series, Ive already got Part 2 done and still thinking of a name as well.

The reason why I choose to do it as a Oneshot series is because, I felt that it being a story wouldnt do it justice and I know that if I did it like that, some point in the future, I would un-connect with the story and not continue.

I now sure how many Parts I will do but I hope you enjoy it

I do not own anything related to Batman if I did Stephanie would be back and Damien wouldnt be dead.

xx

Damien/Stephanie

xx

* * *

Oh how he hated Tim Drake so much.

The boy wondered he replaced was sitting in the garden laughing at something Dick said, he frowned from his window, crushing the pen that he held. More laughter rang through the place, he hated hearing them like that except for her.

His angel.

Letting go of the pen, he turned his attention to her.

Stephanie Brown.

The batgirl to his Robin, his partner in crime and the only women he loved but unfortanely she was dating Tim which made him so angry. The pair had dated before, way to many times for his liking but Tim always broke it off before returning back to her begging forgiveness. He never understood why she accepted him back, why couldnt she look for someone new that would treat her right.

Like him.

Damien frowned as he stared at them all, Dick thought it would be good to spend the sunny day outside. There was Tim, Barbs, Dick and Stephanie, it was like a double date and it tasted vile in his mouth. Hitting the window with his fist, he turned around and headed to the bat cave to do some training.

Each hit he landed on the punchbag, he swore. All he could see was Tim in front of him , oh how he wanted to hurt that man so much right now. He did not deserve Stephanie at all, he needed to be beaten up, the anger was building up inside him and all he could do was take it out on the thing in front of him.

"Shouldnt we see what is wrong with Damien?"Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head as he watched his son, for days now, he sensed something was troubling him but he did not know how to approach it so he left Damien alone but what ever was eating him up was bad soon the punching bag flew off the hook and straight into the wall, leaving a dent. His son let out a scream before he grabbed his uniform and stuffed it in the bag then he left the cave on the bike, Bruce had built for him.

There was something defaintly wrong.

"Maybe we should ask the others?"

"Only Dick"Bruce replied walking down the bag.

Not only did it fly off the hook and cause a dent in the wall but the material holding everything together had broken, it was ripped, this worried Bruce. Moving to the computar, he tapped a few things before an image of Gotham came up with a blinking red light, he needed to know where Damien was going then he turned to Alfred telling him to get Dick.

Alfred nodded and walked off to the garden, they all heard the bang and looked up to the window but they saw nothing.

"How strange"Tim said.

"Indeed"Dick replied.

Barbs laughed and Stephanie smiled but inside she was frowing, she had seen Damien by the window and boy did he not look happy. She didnt understand, lately she noticed that the boy was frowning more, more than usual. Taking her drink into her hand, she took a sip but then she noticed Alfred approaching.

"Alfred care to join us?"she asked.

"That sounds nice however I cant but thank you for the offer Stephanie, Bruce would like to see you Dick"

"Ok"

The bulter turned away and Dick stood up then followed after, Barbs watched her boyfriend before turning to Tim and Stephanie.

"It seems I los my helper"

"Helper?"Tim asked.

"She needs help with the flowers"Stephanie told him.

Then an idea hit her, she told Barbs that Tim would be happy to help before the boy could complain, she bid them both a goodbye and telling them that she had something to do. In fact she didnt, she wanted to know why Bruce wanted Dick, creeping along the shadows. Stephanie got close to the pair.

"You wanted to see me?"he asked.

"Yes, I want to know if you noticed anything with Damien"

"Is there something wron"Dick asked.

"You tell me"

He pointed to the untouched punching bag then he began typing and a video popped up, she could see it was Damien and the boy was beating the poor punching bag way to hard. Stephanie had to hold in her gasp when she watched as it flew off and hit the wall, she looked at the dent.

Damien did that.

"He did that"Dick said surprised.

"Yes and he left in such a rush, I was tracking him but he found it and crushed it so I dont know where he is"

"Do you want me to go look for him"

"Yes"

Dick ran off, she knew that he would most likey ask Barbs and Tim. Stephanie moved across the beam, she would look for him to but something caused her to stop.

"You know I asked Dick only to come here, Stephanie"Bruce said.

He didnt even look away from the computar, letting out a sigh, she jumped down from the beam and walked over to him, Bruce turned around. He grinned at her while she pouted, how did he know.

"The shadows belong to me remember"

"Yeah..."she replied.

"But you doing better than the others, soon you will pass me"

Smiling she looked up, hearing that made her cheer up, Bruce asked her if she had seen anything different in Damien. Stephanie had to know something, she was his partner and he was happy when she nodded then she explained to him that she had noticed that Damien had gotten more moody and spent less time with everyone.

"Even on patrol once, he loss control of the situation for something was bothering"Stephanie spoke.

"Ok so something is wrong, I want you to go and look as well. Maybe you can get through to him"

Nodding, she grabbed her bat suit and took the other. Damien sat on the roof looking at Gotham, it had gotten dark quick which he liked. He knew when he crushed the tracker, that his father would send the others but he didnt want to deal with them and he couldnt face Stephanie yet. Bringing his knee's to his chest, he looked down at the cars goin past, it must be an easy life being normal.

How he wished for that, to go to school everyday, to take Stephanie on a date and have not to be Robin.

Something moved next to him, Damien wasnt worried as he knew who it was.

"So what brings u=you here while the others are looking for?"

"Good to see you too Jason"he replied.

His older brother, also known as Red Hood. The first Robin to die and turn away from Bruce becoming something else, the man sat next to him and looked down. When he spotted his older brother Dick calling out for Damien, he knew something was wrong and Jason knew the right place to go.

Unlike the others, Jason kept in touch with Damien, his younger brother reminded him of him when he was young. They just talked sometimes, then other time they sat in silence, Jason didnt want to sit in silence but wanted to know what was troubling the boy. He knew something was wrong because he had a source, Jason never told Damien but he also kept in contact with Stephanie.

Now she was defiantly like him, they both wanted approval from Bruce but ended up dead because of it, she was the second Robin to die but instead of turning on them like he did, she braced herself and carried on but something was changing, his father had been talking to Barbs in private quite a few times. He knew she wasnt activte but she wanted to be and there was only one position she wanted but it was already filled.

"Damien..."

"Why cant she see that he treats her bad"

Letting out a sigh, Jason wrapped an arm around the small boy so this was about Stephanie, he had known about the small boy's crush for quite a while but he didnt know how to address it.

"In time she will Damien, listen to me, Ive heard that something big is going to happen and she will need you more than ever until that day comes, carry on coming here for me please"

"What? Why? What did you hear"Damien asked.

"I cant say, just promise me"Jason said with a serious face.

He nodded, Jason had a knack for things like that then his older brother pointed, Damien turned his head and looked.

"Damien!"she called out.

Stephanie panted as she jumped from one roof to the other, she could not find him and it upset her quite a lot. Seeing this, it made Damien smile, he turned back to thank Jason for the talk but Red Hood was gone. Standing up, he jumped across the roof anf ran towards Stephanie, she was about to sit down when she was tackled into a hug.

"Im sorry"he said.

She was surprised but wrapped her arms around him, Stephanie touched her com and told the others Damien was patrolling on the left side nothing more. She wouldnt ask him what was wrong yet, she knew he needed his time and Damien was grateful she understood.

"Its alright"she answered with a smile.

Soon Dick's voice came through saying that Clayface was causing trouble, the piar smiled as they jumped off the roof, Stephanie had replied back to Dick that they were on their way while Damien looked back to the spot he was at before she replyed, he wondered where Jason went off to but he focused on the fight before him.

From the shadows, Jason stepped out, he watched the pair with a frown. Thunder rang through the city and it would just bring pain, he would be ready for it.

* * *

This is Part 1 done

I hope that you enjoyed that

Dont hesitate to drop a review as they can be very helpful and give me encouragement to write the next Part.


End file.
